Value of family
by Merlintime
Summary: Mirajane meets and brings a girl back to Fairy Tail. The girl is more than what she and the others expected. What can she do with a child hat has no one to care for her? R&R, enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

There was a girl that was living alone. She had long white hair and silver eyes. She was about 13 years old and she knew nothing about bonds. Her name was Mistine. She wore a black hood that covered her and she never left her home without it. Mistine had the power to make everything around her dead she could control them with her darkness Take-Over Shadow Soul. She hated herself for it, because of her power she had no one.

One day as she was walking alone in the woods she spotted some men coming her way. Mistine never saw people and if she did she was awfully afraid of them because of what they would do if they figured out what she had that was part of her. Mistine turned around and ran away and the men began to chase her through the woods.

As Mistine ran from the men she could hear them yelling out to her.

"There you are!"

"Time to die!"

"Demon child!"

Mistine ran as fast as she could but then she ran into someone and fell back. She looked up to see who she had ran into only to see that it was a woman that had long whit hair. The woman wore a long flame pink dress that covered her breasts to her ankles. She had sapphire eyes and was smiling at her.

"Hi there, where are you off to?"

Before Mistine could answer she looked behind her to see the men coming. She was about to run but the woman stood in the middle between Mistine and the men.

One of the men glared at the woman.

"What are you doing? This is a demon posses child."

The woman frowned at him.

"Leave her alone."

"What are you going to do about it?"

With that the woman glared at them.

"**Take Over Satan Soul!"**

The woman transformed into a demon that had her long white hair up. She had a long black scaled tail and large bat wings. The men were scared but the leader of the group got into a fighting stance.

"They're both demons!"

"**Begone."**

The woman extended out her arm at the men.

"**Darkness Streak!"**

The men ran from the dark magic hands that chased but they were all killed. The woman turned back to normal and smiled.

"Well now, you don't have to worry about anything happening like that again."

Mistine didn't say anything but she went to the woman and grabbed onto the dress that the woman was wearing. The woman just looked at her and then smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Mistine."

"Mistine, I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira for short."

Mistine just stared at Mira. This was the first time that anyone smiled to her and was nice. Mistine followed Mira out of the woods to a train station. Mira looked back at Mistine who was looking up at her.

"Mistine, do you plan on following me?"

"Is that bad?"

"Nope, not one bit. By any chance do you use magic?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

Mistine lowered her head.

"Shadow Soul Take Over."

Mira blinked in surprise.

"You also do Take Over that's amazing, so do I. Come on Mistine."

Mistine with Mirajane onto the train and the train left to go back to the city of Magnolia. On the ride there Mistine was trying to stay awake then Mira looked at her.

"Mistine, come here. You can sleep, here sleep on my lap."

Mistine went to Mira and was fast asleep with her head on her lap. Mira thought it was cute and stroked her head.

'I can't wait to introduce you to the others back at Fairy Tail.'

The next day Mistine woke up. She was expecting to be alone in her room back in the forest but instead she felt that she was laying on something softer than a pillow and it smelled sweet like cherries. Mistine looked up to see Mirajane smiling warmly at her.

"Good morning, Mistine."

"Um, good morning."

Mistine sat up and looked up at her. Mira giggled and patted her head.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded then they both went to get something to eat. When they were finished with their food Mistine looked at Mirajane.

"Ms. Mira, where are we going?"

"We're going to the city of Magnolia to go to Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? What's that?"

Mira smiled at her.

"Fairy Tail is a guild where everyone treats each other like family."

"Family?"

"Yes."

"What a family?"

Mira blinked then thought of a good way to explain it.

"Family are people who stay together no matter what happens. They accept others and the family grows."

Mistine looked out of the window.

"That is what a family is?"

"Mm-hmm."

Mistine looked at Mira.

"Is the Fairy Tail family nice?"

Mira looked at her.

"Yes, they're very nice. I can't wait for you to meet them Mistine."

Mistine just looked up at her then looked down t the floor.

'Fairy Tail is a family. Maybe it would be okay to try it out.'

**AN: I hope you like the story so far. Leave any comments or questions that you may have, take care.**

**Mistine: (Mist/Fog child)**


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the city of Magnolia they walked through the city. Mira couldn't help but smile at Mistine who was looking at the villagers. One woman had come up to them and said that Mistine looked so cute. Mistine blushed when she was told this.

Mira and Mistine soon arrived to Fairy Tail and went inside. Mistine hid behind Mira when a girl named Erza went to them to welcome them. Erza spotted Mistine and smiled.

"Oh I see you brought someone along with you, how cute. She looks like you, Mira."

Mira giggled.

"You really think so?"

Just then a tall man with white spiky hair came to them.

"Dear sister, welcome back. Hm? Who's this little girl?"

Mira smiled at him.

"This is Minstine. Mistine this is my younger brother, Elfman."

Mistine looked up at her.

"Brother?"

"Yep. Come on let's get you a slice of cake."

Mistine blinked at her.

"A cake? What is a cake?"

Mira, Erza and Elfman just stared at Mistine who just looked at them. Erza put a hand on Mistine's head and had her to come with her out of the guild.

"Come with me, child."

Mistine went with Erza to a bakery. Mirajne couldn't help but smile then Elfman looked at her.

"Dear sister, where did you find her?"

"On my last job. I was just supposed to get rid of some bandits but then she ran into me and hasn't left my side since then."

"Well Erza just took her."

"I'm okay with it as long as Erza doesn't try to hurt or scare Mistine."

"Was she alone?"

"Yes I almost cried at what she asked me on the way here so I thought bringing her to Fairy Tail would be a good idea."

"Alright, dear sister."

**Bakery**

Erza looked at Mistine who was looking around the place.

"What are these, Ms. Erza?"

Erza smiled.

"These are all cakes of many sort."

"Cakes?"

"Yes. There's cheesecake, strawberry, lime and chocolate."

Erza looked at the owner of the store.

"Sir, may a sample of the strawberry cake?"

"Yes you may."

Erza gave the sample to Mistine who ate it but she ran outside the moment she put it in her mouth. Erza blinked in question then went outside after Mistine only to find her throwing up the cake.

"I take it that you can't have strawberries. Maybe we should try another cake."

Mistine shot her head up at Erza in fear.

"No! What if I throw that up too?"

"Alright, I won't force you but we do need to let Mira know what happened."

"Will she get mad at me?"

"I don't think she would."

"Okay."

They both headed back to the guild. Mistine was scared but when they got to Mira, Mistine didn't say a word and Mira came closer to her.

"Is something wrong?"

Erza looked at Mistine and smiled.

"I had her to try the strawberry cake but she threw it up."

Mira hugged Mistine.

"Aw you poor thing, don't worry about it."

Mistine looked at her.

"You're not mad?"

Mira blinked as she looked at Mistine.

"Why would I be mad? We all have our weaknesses when it comes to food, it's okay."

For the rest of the evening Mistina assitsed Mira with drying the dishes when everyone left the guild that evening. Elfman and Lisanna were both out on a mission together. Mistine was surprised that Mira had two younger siblings that were with her in the guild she was able to tell that they were nice and alone with that they were family by blood.

That evening Mira and Mistine left to Mira's home. When they got there Mira went to the kitchen and began to get started on dinner. She figured that Mistine was hungry then soon Mira looked up so see Mistine coming to her then smiled at her.

"I figured that you would follow me to the kitchen."

Mistine's face fell as she lowered her head.

"Are you saying you hate it when I follow you?"

Mira went to her and crouched down.

"I don't hate it one bit. I miss being followed around."

Mira patted Mistine's head then she stood up and began to cook dinner. She thought she should stick with something simple so she chose to make egg drop soup. Mistine was confused about this soup but when she tried it, her face looked so adorable and funny to Mira.

After dinner was over Mira and Mistine got ready for bed. Mira made a mental note to herself that she would have to take Mistine shopping for clothes but in the mean time she would have to wear a shirt for the night.

Mira had Mistine to climb into the bed with her.

"Good night, Mistine."

"Good night, Ms Mira."

"Mistine?"

""Yes, Ms. Mira?"

"No need to call me 'miss' I'm not even 20."

Mistine almost paniced but Mira stopped her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night."

"Good night."

With that they were both sleeping with happy dreams. During the night Mistine had snuggled into Mira to keep warm and for more comfort and Mira held her close.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Mira and Mistine had gotten up, had breakfast and went shopping. Mira was rather surprised the Mistine would come to her but wouldn't ask for anything. She just simply had her arms wrapped around Mira and Mira would hug her back.

They did make it to the guild and Mistine was being questioned by Evergreen who wanted to know what she could do in magic. When Mistine told her that she uses Shadow soul Take Over Lucy was wondering what that would look like.

Mistine told them that her magic isn't something to be taken lightly for certain reasons. She didn't dare mention that she accidentally killed a few people with it out of fear of them judging her next. She soon saw Another girl that looked her age smiling at her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're good at it."

"I'm not."

As Mira was working at the bar Mistine was outside where the bridge was. She was looking down at the water thinking to herself about how could she control her magic. While she was sitting there she looked behind her at her shadow to see a figure rising out of it.

"Ms. Reinyx..."

Mistine faced the female demon that was looking at her.

"I was wondering where you ran off to, Misty."

Mistine blushed looking at the ground. Reinyx smiled and crouched down to Mintine.

"So how did you end up in this place. I can tell that we're in a whole different land."

Mistine began to poke her fingers together as she answered.

"Well, I was being chased by the demon hunters again but I ran into a woman that didn't live in our land. She transformed into a demon herself and at first I thought she was you but I knew better. She killed the men then after that she brought me here."

"Do you know her name?"

"Mirajane."

Reinyx felt her eyes narrow a bit.

"And you said that she transformed into a demon that looked just like me?"

Mistine nodded and Reinyx stood up closing her eyes.

"Mistine, whatever you do, don't mention your power to her."

Mistine looked away scared.

"I kind of did already but I didn't mention you."

"Alright that's fine."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, not really just don't mention your real Take Over magic otherwise who knows what would happen."

"Good point."

Reinyx looked at Mistine then looked up at the sky and got an idea. She looked at Mistine and smiled at her.

"Hey Misty?"

Mistine looked up at her.

"Yes, Ms. Reinyx?"

"Want to go flying?"

Mistine's eyes lit up and Reinyx picked her up and placed her on her back.

"Hold on tight."

She spread her wings and jumped into the air.

**Fairy Tail **

Mirajane was taking a break from her job but there was something she was wondering about. She looked up to see Lucy and Levy coming her way.

"Hey there, you two."

Lucy smiled at her.

"Hey Mira, I thought you were out with Mistine."

"No, I'm on break right now. What makes you say that?"

Levy folded her arms.

"We thought you had transformed into your Satan Soul form and took Mistine out flying."

Mira was starting to worry then they left to look for Mistine. They soon went to the bridge and saw a figure gliding in the air with Mistine on its back.

Mira was in shock.

'Is that some kind of Shadow Take Over power that she is using?'

**In the air**

Mistine smiled hanging onto Reinyx as they glided through the air.

"Ms. Reinyx, this is so much fun!"

Reinyx smiled at her.

"Indeed it is."

Reinyx blinked as she sniffed the air and Mistine looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"It would appear that Mirajane has spotted us up here. I'm going to assume she wants to know who I am and what we were doing."

"Okay."

They went back down to meet with Mira on the ground.

To Mira, Reinyx looked identical to Satan Soul but she wasn't sure why. Different from Satan Soul Reinyx was wearing the same thing as Satan Soul but instead of a flame pink it was more of a teal green. Reinyx didn't have a hair in front of her face it was all put back.

"Mistine, who is this?"

Mistine was a little nervous but she looked at Mira.

"This is Semera she's is one of my shadow soul take overs forms."

Lucy and Levy were in shock.

"YOU CAN SUMMON YOUR DEMON FORMS?!"

Mistine hid behind Reinyx who glared at them with her arms folded.

"Don't yell at my Misty."

Levy and Lucy hid behind Mira who was calm looking at Reinyx.

"Mistine, how did you do it?"

"Summoning them, I read that only Shadow soul and Satan soul of the Take Over magic can do that."

Lucy and Levy looked at Mira who smiled.

"Really now, maybe I can summon Satan Soul."

Mistine blinked in question.

"Satan Soul?"

She looked up at Reinyx who had a nervous look on her face then they all saw three demon forms summoned. Satan Soul, Demon Halphas and Sitri. All three forms were looking at Mirajane who was smiling.

Sitri smiled.

"I see you have finally been informed about summoning us."

Mira smiled.

"That's because Mistine told me."

All three demon forms looked at Mistine but when they saw Reinyx they were in complete shock to see her. Sitri stepped forward but Reinyx stepped back to keep a distance from them.

Reinyx looked at them but she could feel that Mistine was looking up at her.

"Ms. Semera, what's wrong?"

Halphas was looking at her.

"Reinyx..."

Mira, Levy and Lucy were watching then they saw Reinyx look away. Mira looked at her demon forms and she could tell that something was bothering them.

"You three know her?"

Satan Soul lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Yes... she's our little sister."

**AN: How was that? I feel like I'm rushing but I wasn't sure what to write next in this chapter but I hope you like where this is going. Comments, questions and concerns are welcome. Take care!**

**Reinyx: Queen of the night**

**Semera: (Semira) Night time companion**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Reinyx speaking)**

_**(Sitri speaking)**_

**(Halphas speaking)**

_**(Satan Soul speaking)**_

They were all looking at Reinyx who was still standing next to Mistine. Reinyx was still firmly looking at her three older sisters then Mistine looked up at her.

"You have older sisters?"

Reinyx looked at her.

"**Yes."**

Sitri looked at Reinyx with a slight frown.

"_**We thought we lost you. You were away from home for so long. Why did you even leave?"**_

Reinyx frowned at her clenching her teeth.

"**That so called home maybe home for you three but it wasn't for me. I hated being there and when it was the perfect time to leave I took that chance and never came back."**

Halphas frowned at Reinyx.

"**How can you be like this? You hated everything and everyone around you. In fact, you hated humans the most and yet you're with this human child."**

Reinyx smirked.

"**You have no right to talk, last time I checked you three hated humans like I did but you three are with one."**

Satan Soul clenched her fists as she glared at her younger sister.

"_**Watch it, Reinyx! We maybe sisters but I will tear you apart if you say another thing about her again."**_

Reinyx began to laugh then she looked at Satan Soul.

"**Unlike you three, I have changed. You three say one thing but you do another. I wonder what Neonda would think if she saw you three like this."**

Halphas had to hold Satan Soul back because that crossed the line. Sitri glared at Reinyx who was still smiling at them.

"_**You know better than to speak to us, you older sisters like that."**_

"**Too bad, I don't think of you as my blood at all. With that being said, I won't hesitate to kill you three."**

Reinyx turned to leave but looked at Mistine who had her head down. Reinyx kneeled to her height looking at her.

"**Shall we go and clear our heads?"**

Mistine nodded then wrapped her arms around Reinyx's neck. Reinyx stood and spread her wings then flew away.

After they were gone Mira looked at her demon forms. She could tell that out of the three Satan Soul looked to be the most outraged one.

"So Reinyx is your younger sister?"

"_**Yes, we haven't seen her in so many years. I can sense that she has gotten stronger."**_

"**I don't understand how she got this strong, but who was that girl that was with her?"**

"The little girl is Mistine. She uses Shadow Soul Take Over. It's amazing on how many Take Over magic forms there are. I thought there's only be three."

"_**No, of all Take Over magic form, Shadow Soul is the worst. Unlike the rest of the forms of Take Over Shadow is so rare that only one person can use it."**_

"How can it be used?"

"**Shadow Take Over is basically taking DNA of a demon and injecting it into a human."**

There was a pause and Sitri looked at her sisters.

"_**I hope I'm not the only one who noticed this, but did either of you smell something of a gloomy aura from that girl as if she was coming out of a haunted place?"**_

Halphas looked at Sitri nodding to the question.

"**Now that you have mentioned it I did, but what could it be?"**

Satan Soul looked at Mirajane grabbing her gently at her arms and looking at her dead in the eye which made Levy and Lucy hug each other out of fear.

"_**How old is that girl?"**_

Mira looked away in a thoughtful expression.

"I'm guessing about 13, why?"

"_**Let's go get that child."**_

They agreed then they all left to search for Mistine but had to think of a way to get her to come with them.

**(Elsewhere)**

Reinyx was sitting with Mistine sitting on her lap. Reinyx was looking at Mistine. Ever since they left the others Mistine didn't say a word so then Reinyx looked at her.

"**Why are you so quiet?"**

Mistine looked up at her.

"Is it true?"

"**Is what true?"**

"That you hate everything and everyone around you. How your sister mentioned that you hate humans, does that mean you hate me as well?"

Reinyx saw that Mistine looked like she was about to cry then she placed a hand on her cheek.

"**I would never hate you. You're so dear to me and I'm sorry that you had to witness me being like that."**

Reinyx brought Mistine into an embrace then tucked her head into her neck.

"Thank you."

"**You're welcome."**

Mistine closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Mistine always felt safe and warm whenever she was in Reinyx's arms. Reinyx looked at Mistine then a small smiled spread across her face as she looked at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"**You won't ever have to be afraid of me, my dear Misty."**

Reinyx leaned closer and kissed Mistine on her forehead then she stroked her head.

**AN: So how is that, I wanted to make it easier to read for all four demons in the fanfic. I hope you liked this chapter leave any comment or question that you might have. I will update soon, take care!**

**Neonda: Dark Spirit/Soul**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Mistine woke up and saw that she was still in Reinyx's arms. She saw that Reinyx was still sleeping then she smiled at her and leaned a little closer to touch her cheek. Before her hand could touch her cheek Reinyx opened her eyes and looked at Mistine then smiled.

"**I see you're awake."**

"Good morning."

Reinyx let her go and stood up.

"**Let's go get you something to eat."**

"Okay."

They both went to the woods and began to look for food.

**(Elsewhere...)**

Sitri was leading the others as they were searching for Reinyx and Mistine. They were up half the night but they weren't getting anywhere. As they were searching the air Mira looked ahead.

"Who was Neonda?"

Halphas glanced at Mira then looked back ahead.

"**Neonda isn't her real name. She was from the Shadow tribe of the Demon world. Reinyx and Noenda were like sisters."**

Levy looked at her.

"What happened to her?"

Halphas had her head down while Satan Soul closed her eyes.

"_**Our father, King Crimsunil ordered Neonda to come to the human world. The three of us were told to make sure that Reinyx musn't know about Neonda leaving so we were keeping an eye on her. Even though it has been many years I still regret doing such a thing."**_

Lucy lowered her head.

"What kind of mission was Neonda given for her to come here?"

They all came to stop and Sitri looked at Lucy.

"_**She was tricked to come here. Our father had her to come here to find a type of Take Over magic but we were not aware that there was a town's worth of demon hunters where she was and we never heard from her again after that."**_

Mira, Lucy and Levy were in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Lucy understood why Reinyx was angry with her sisters and Mira felt sorry for the demon family. They kept walking to search for Mistine.

**(In the dark edge of the woods)**

There was a female demon that was sitting in her throne chair. She had her head resting on her hand and was smiling at a thought that was going through her head.

"_It is time."_

She stood up and began to head to the woods of her land.

**(Middle woods)**

Mistine was walking through looking for Reinyx. She figured that Reinyx would be in one of the trees looking for food. She stopped when she saw Satan Soul coming to her.

"It's you."

"_**Yes, you are coming with me."**_

"I'm not going with you."

Satan Soul went to Mistine and picked her up. Mistine was squirming to break free but she wasn't having any luck.

"Let me go!"

"_**Don't worry, just be a good girl and I will return you to Reinyx."**_

Satan Soul flew into the air with a squirming Mistine in her arms. They soon met up with the others. Mistine ran to Mira because she was afraid of her demon forms then Sitri looked at Mistine. She noticed how Mistine looked just like a child version of Mira.

"_**Mistine, how long have you known Reinyx?"**_

"Since I was young child. We met at the fog part of the west wood."

Halphas looked at Mistine.

"**When you met did Reinyx harm you in any way?"**

Mistine thought back then shook her head.

"No she didn't. She would simply try to scare me away but I kept returning to her then one day she allowed me to follow her. Since then we have always been together."

Satan Soul frowned. She felt there was more to the story than what Mistine had told them.

"_**Was Reinyx who taught you Shadow Soul Take Over?"**_

Mistine lowered her head.

"My Shadow Soul Take Over was naturally inside of me since I was an infant. I never knew how to control it but when I met Reinyx she helped me to at least keep it from going crazy as if I were trying to seal it. From time to time she would test me to see how I was doing with it."

"_**Since when was Reinyx a parent and a teacher?"**_

Mistine frowned at Sitri.

"Don't make fun of her!"

Satan Soul raised a brow.

"_**Why now? As far as I know Reinyx doesn't teach anyone, nor does she want family to be part of her vocabulary."**_

Mistine looked like she was about to cry.

"She taught me all sorts of stuff. She was always there for me!"

With that Mistine took off running while crying. Sitri and Halphas gave Satan Soul large death making her telling them in a nervous way that she was only playing with Mistine.

**(In the Trees of the woods.)**

Reinyx was looking for Mistine. She had found something that Mistine loved a whole lot which were honey combs. Reinyx was wondering where Mistine was but then her search stopped when she saw her sisters coming to her.

"**What do you want?"**

"_**If you're looking for Mistine, she just took off crying."**_

"**What for?"**

Satan Soul rubbed the back of her head nervously while Reinyx just looked at her.

"_**I was teasing her."**_

Halphas looked at Reinyx keeping a calm look on her face.

"**That's not the only thing, we also want to know why do you care for Mistine so much?"**

Reinyx glared at her.

"**That's my business, so go away."**

Reinyx turned to leave but stopped in her tracks and sniffed the air.

"**There is another demon here in the woods."**

"_**I sense them as well but where are they?"**_

"**We better get to a safer place."**

"**I have to find Mistine."**

Satan Soul looked at her.

"_**She's nowhere to be found in this place. For some reason when she took off running she had her Shadow Soul magic to spread for us to lose her scent."**_

Reinyx just looked at her in shock.

"**You have got to be kidding me."**

"**We're not."**

Reinyx jumped into the air with them going after her as she began to search for Mistine.

**(Dark wood)**

Mistine was sitting at a tree. She soon sensed that someone was coming then looked up expecting it to be Reinyx but blinked in surprise when she saw a new demon woman. This demon looked just like Halphas but instead of blue she wore black and had a dark purple collar with dark purple horns. Her eyes were the same purple color and she smiled at Mistine and went to her.

"_What is a human girl like you doing alone out here?"_

"I just ran through the woods and got lost."

"_Is that so?"_

Mistine nodded then the demon grabbed her head and kissed her forehead. Mistine looked up at her.

"Ms. Demon, who are you?"

"_Just call me Zodara."_

Mistine nodded but then she felt tired all of sudden and fell into Zodara's arms. Zodara stood up while holding Mistine in her arms then she smiled looking at Mistine.

"_Sleep well, Mistine."_

Zodara left back to her lair with Mistine sleeping in her arms.

**AN: This chapter was a little hard but I hope you like where this is going. I will have more time to write this fanfic so I'll be updating more of this story. Leave any comments or questions that may come to mind, and take care.**

**Zodara: Leader of the night.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mistine awoke and found herself on a large bed. She was wondering how she ended up on a bed then she looked around and saw Zodara looking at her from the doorway. Zodara went to her then sat on the bed and began to stroke her cheek.

"_I see you have woken up, Mistine."_

Mistine looked at the woman.

"How do you know my name?"

Zodara smiled at Mistine.

"_I know you very well, although it has been so long since you have been in this very room."_

"What do you mean 'long time'? I never been here before."

"_You were so young so it's not a shock that you don't remember."_

Mistine lowered her head but then she was pulled into a hug. She didn't squirm but then she smelled something on Zodara that smelled familiar. The scent on her was a scent of wild berries. For some reason when it came to scents Mistine was only fond of Reinyx because she smelled like honey and Zodara smelled like wild berries. Most of between the two Mistine felt like she was smelling a night time breeze from either of them and she would feel safe.

Mistine looked up at Zodara who was looking at her.

"You smell like wild berries along with a night breeze, are you a demon?"

Zodara couldn't help but smile at Mistine.

"_Yes I am but I wouldn't harm you, my dear Mistine."_

Zodara leaned in closer and kissed Mistine on the side of her temple.

"_You have grown so much."_

**(Elsewhere in the wood)**

Reinyx was angry with her sisters but mostly at Satan Soul for making fun of Mistine and causing her to run away.

"**This is all you fault! Had you not questioned her this wouldn't have happened!"**

Satan glared at her and yelled back.

"_**My fault? You're the one who left her alone!"**_

Reinyx and Satan Soul had their heads together pushing against each other.

"**Oh Yeah?!"**

"_**Yeah!"**_

"**You want to do something about it?!"**

"_**You wanna fight?!"**_

"**Let's go!"**

Reinyx and Satan began to lash at each other. Everyone else was watching and Mira looked at Sitri and Halphas who simply shook their heads because of how their sisters fought. Mira looked at the ground as she was thinking of something.

"Who would be the other demon that we should look for?"

Sitri looked away.

"_**By scent alone, I can tell that this demon is a female."**_

Reinyx stood up while she had Satan Soul in a headlock.

"**You're right but I sense that Misty is with her. I'm leaving and you all better not follow me!"**

Halphas frowned at Reinyx.

"**Reinyx just this once let us help you!"**

Reinyx shot back at her

"**I wouldn't let you help me if my depended on it! When Neonda came here to the Human world you three lied and kept it from me!"**

Satan Soul glared at her.

"_**Father told us too."**_

Reinyx glared and pointed at Mira.

"**Well guess what, that bastard isn't here to order you three to stop me! I can't stand to look at you or your little human friends. Especially the one that can summon you, she smells just like Misty and it's driving me crazy!"**

Sitri stepped in front of Mira and glared at Reinyx.

"_**Don't drag Mira into this!"**_

"**Then stay out of my life I don't need you nor do I want you a part of it!"**

There was a pause and Mira looked at Reinyx.

"How can you say something so cruel like that?"

Reinyx looked at Mira only to see Mira look like she was about to cry.

"I know you mentioned before that you wanted nothing to do with them but at least know that they still look at you as their younger sister. All you have for family is them. I know from experience that once you have lost your parents and you have siblings you stick together no matter what. At least let your sisters help you look for Mistine, please Reinyx."

Reinyx glared at Mira.

"**You have some nerve talking to me like I'm your pet but last time I checked I have nothing to do with you so stay out of this, you pathetic human girl."**

Satan Soul glared at Reinyx and punched her square in the face.

"_**Take that back, Reinyx! Just like how you treat Mistine is the same way we treat Mira! I won't let you get away with talking to her like that!"**_

Reinyx punched her back then pinned her to the ground.

"**Why Now, huh?! Why do you want to accept humans now? You're too soft on a child from the same family that killed off our brethren!"**

"_**Mirajane is nothing like them!"**_

Those two kept fighting with each other then Sitri pulled Reinyx while Halphas pulled Satan Soul off. After they were broken from each other Reinyx stood up then turned around then left to look for Mistine on her own.

Satan Soul glared at where Reinyx left to. Her eyes softened when she looked back Mira who had her head down. Satan Soul went to her and pulled her into a hug.

"_**I'm sorry that you had to be here to watch. Reinyx wasn't always like this."**_

"Does she hate me?"

Sitri and Halphas looked at Mira.

"**I wouldn't say hate. I guess it has to do with the fact we treat you like one of us."**

Mira lowered her head then closed her eyes.

"Should we still go after her?"

Sitri nodded.

"_**Yes we will go after her."**_

They all went after Reinyx to search for her and assist her to get Mistine back.

**(In the hidden castle)**

Mistine was sitting on Zodara's lap but was leaning on her to listen to her heartbeat. Mistine was wondering still on how Zodara knew her name and brought up that she was used to come to this castle when she was younger.

"Ms. Zodara?"

"_Yes child?"_

"How do you know about me?"

"_Well, I knew your mother."_

Mistine looked up at her.

"Really, what was she like?"

"_She was gentle and hated fighting. She wanted demons in humans to live without fighting. Sadly, she was tricked into coming to the human world and was never heard from again. If she were here right now, I wonder how she would react to see that you're alright."_

"What did my mother look like?"

"_You look just like her. Just like you she had sapphire eyes and white hair."_

"What was her name?"

"_Her name was Layuna but everyone called her Neonda."_

"Neonda? I have heard that name before."

"_You have? By who?"_

Mistine smiled brightly.

"My older sister Reinyx. Well, she's not really my sister but that's how I see her."

Zodara giggled.

"_How cute. Reinyx has changed as well in fact, she looked up to Layuna as if she was her older sister as well. The poor girl took it hard after your mother went missing. Since then no one knew who she was and Reinyx ran away as well."_

Mistine lowered her head.

"I wonder if Reinyx knows about what happened to my mother."

"_That is a good question, let's go look for her and ask her."_

"Yes ma'am."

They both got off the bed and began to walk out of the castle to look for Reinyx who soon found them. When they got outside and saw Reinyx Mistine looked at her.

"Big sister!"

Reinyx was in shock to see that Mistine was with Zodara.

"**Lady Zodara..."**

Mistine blinked then looked at Zodara who smiled.

"_Good to see you, Princess Reinyx. You have grown into quite a demon."_

Reinyx lowered her head.

"**I didn't think that you were here."**

"_I've been here since that day."_

Just then the others arrived and Zodara frowned to see them. Satan Soul was the most shocked out of her sisters.

"_**It's you, Mistress Zodara."**_

Zodara picked Mistine up and held her in her arms. Lucy and Levy were ready to fight and so were the other demons.

Sitri glared at Zodara.

"_**Put Mistine down."**_

"_No, I think I'll keep her a little longer."_

"**What right do you have to have her with you?"**

Zodara smiled at them.

"_Isn't it obvious, she's my granddaughter."_

They were all shocked to hear that.

**AN: Alright what a chapter! Next chapter: The whole truth! I will put more fighting scenes in the next few chapters. Thank you for reading this fanfic everyone, take care!**

**Layuna: Soft and gentle evening/dusk**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was in shock after hearing Zodar say that Mistine is her granddaughter. Mistine looked at Zodara who was still holding her in her arms.

"You're my...grandmother?"

Zodara smiled at Mistine and nodded.

"_Yes your mother, Layuna was my daughter and she gave birth to you."_

Sitri blinked then frowned at Reinyx.

"_**Did you know about this?"**_

Reinyx glared back at her.

"_**I wasn't aware that Mistine was related to her."**_

Zodara giggled as she watched the eldest sister argue with the youngest sister. They all looked back at Zodara who was stilling smiling at them.

"_It's not surprising that Reinyx didn't know, well more like she doesn't remember."_

Reinyx looked at her.

"**What do you mean I don't remember?"**

"_I have the ability to erase and create memories. When Mistine was born you were there but after witnessing my daughter's death you took it very hard to the point you had stopped eating. No one else knew what was wrong with you other than me. Although it did hurt when I erased your memories of that day and told you that Layuna wasn't coming back for a long time because of a mission that your father gave her."_

"**You mean the mission that my own father sent her on to the Human world?"**

"_You were informed that my daughter was killed by the humans but I also erased the memories of you knowing that Layuna had a daughter."_

Reinyx dropped to her knees. She had no idea that everything she knew was kept from her.

"**You're worse than my own sisters are."**

"_I don't see how that's possible they were ordered to keep you away from Layuna before and during the time of her death. Your sisters knew that your father sent my daughter to this world and tricked her into giving herself so that these disgusting humans will gain the Take Over magic. Right now there are four different Take Over magic in this world."_

Mira frowned at Zodara.

"And they are?"

"_Demon, Beast, Animal and Shadow. Your family was known for their hunting skills that's why your home village was attacked constantly. The Demon king of our world was blind to know that humans have learned to abuse our people."_

Zodara glared at them.

"_I was against all of it but the last straw was when that bastard tricked my daughter, my only child to go into the Human world. I wasn't aware of it until Reinyx told me that her sisters have been keeping eye on her and she had to sneak away from them. She and I both went to the Human only to learn that Laynua was soon to give birth."_

Mistine looked up at her.

"What happened after that?"

Zodara lowered her head.

"_I brought your mother and Reinyx back to the demon world but your mother died after giving birth to you. I was so outraged that I lost control of myself and killed the Demon King and all of the members of the family but three children survived and left to live in another village. I left them alone when I learned that one of them carried particles of a demon."_

Mira looked at Zodara in shock.

"You're the demon that attacked my family?"

"_You sure have grown Mirajane Strauss. I wonder how your father and uncle would react if they saw that both of their daughters have mastered their own Take Over power. Same goes for the Demon King, I'm sure he would quite surprised to see his daughters bonding well with demon hunter children."_

Zodara closed her eyes smiling. Zodara put Mistine down then vanished but appeared in front of Sitri and kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to smash into a few boulders. The kick was so strong that sitri couldn't get up in time when Zodara picked her up by the throat and held her in the air.

"_Where have I seen that face before? Oh yes now I remember, that's the same face your father made before he died. You'll be joining him soon."_

Satan Soul frowned a little then glanced over at Mira and saw a dark aura rising.

_**'What is this aura I feel from her? It's not mine, Halphas or Sitri's. Who could it be?'**_

Halphas saw the dark aura rising as well, she took a step back.

"**It's no mistake, this power isn't ours."**

Reinyx looked at Mira then looked at Mistine who also had dark aura surrounding her.

**'This power, it feel like HERS!"**

Zodara was about to land a final blow on Sitri but stopped when she sensed two new auras and looked behind her to see that Mistine and Mira were the ones with the aura she was feeling.

"_Impossible!"_

Just then Mirajane released a female demon that looked just like Sitri but instead of wearing blue and white this demon looked like a combination of Satan soul and Sitri together and had purple flames for feet. Mirajane dropped to her knees and this demon glared at Zodara.

"You dare put a claw on my child? I will make you pay."

Mistine released a female demon as well. This demon looked just Satan Soul and Reinyx but her outfit was black and her hair was down.

"_It's not nice to harm another child."_

Zodara stared in shock at the two demons that just appeared. She dropped Sitri who was also looking at them and so was everyone else.

"_But how? You two are dead."_

"We were gone from both worlds but since our blood is in Mira and Mistine we were able to come back."

"_Plus we were the only two who can use Shadow soul Take over."_

Mira and Mistine were next to each other and they were looking at the demons that had came out of their bodies.

Mistine looked up at Mira.

"Who are they?"

Mira shook her head.

"I don't know."

Zodara faced them.

"_Although it has been many ears since I seen you both, Queen Reiyanna and my own daughter, Laynua."_

Mira stood in shock and so did Mistine. Reinyx was in shock to see them as well. Satan Soul and Halphas got Sitri away from Zodara. Reiyanna and Layuna charged at Zodara. Everyone else got away from there to stay safe.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but the truth is now here. I hope I made this chapter intresting for those of reading this. Leave any comments or questions you may have, take care.**

Reiyanna :Night queen

_Layuna speaking._


	8. Chapter 8

**(Away from battle)**

Satan Soul and Halphas were both helping Sitri stand. Mira went to them and all three had Sitri to lay on her back. Reinyx was with them as well then she looked at Mistine.

"**Assist her, Misty."**

Mistine nodded then went to Sitri. She placed both hands on her stomach and a dark aura form where her hands were. Mira looked at Mistine then looked at Reinyx.

"She could use healing magic?"

"**Yes but it could only work on demons."**

Halphas looked at the ground.

"**I don't understand, we know that Mother has been dead since Reinyx was born but now it's like she back from the dead."**

Mira understood a little how that felt. The same thing happened with her little sister Lisanna, she witnessed her vanishing and then two years later she came running to her. She looked at Satan Soul who was looking at the ground.

"Who were those two demons that are fighting Zodara?"

"_**The one wearing the lava colored suit like Sitri's is our mother, Queen Reiyanna. The other one is Layuna, Mistine's mother."**_

Mistine was in shock but she didn't say anything. When she had finished healing Sitri, Sitri looked around.

"_**Do any of you know what happened to Lucy and Levy?"**_

The others looked around then they all saw Lucy and Levy running to them screaming. They both were on their knees when they joined the others. Mira went to them.

"What's wrong you two?"

Levy looked at Mira.

"It's the end of the world! We're doomed!."

Lucy cried.

"Their fight is a living nightmare to be in!"

They both kept crying and Mira smiled at them.

"It can't be that bad."

Mira looked at her demon forms and saw that they were cowering down in fear. Satan Soul spoke first.

_**"Mira, you know how everyone at Fairy Tail is afraid of you when you're angry?"**_

"Yes, what about it?"

"_**Now imagine that times three."**_

There was silence and Lucy and Levy hugged onto each other and began to cry even more. Mistine went to Reinyx and hung onto her for comfort. Reinyx hugged her tightly not daring to let her go.

"**I'm so sorry Misty, I had no idea about this. Please forgive me."**

"It's okay I forgive you."

**(Battle)**

Zodara was fighting them in a hand to hand combat but she was rather surprised to learn that her daughter, Layuna had grown stronger. So far she had been able to dodge or block all of her attacks.

_"Layuna, how are you still alive? I thought the loss of blood from childbirth killed you?"_

"_I can't explain it all by myself but her Highness can explain if you let us."_

_"I want answers now!"_

Zodara tried to kick Layuna but it was blocked and Reiyanna came for another attack and body slammed Zodara into the ground.

"Like we mentioned before, we sealed ourselves into Mira and Mistine so that they could use both Demon and Shadow Soul Take Over magic."

Zodara looked at her in surprise.

"_Are you saying that because you were sealed inside of her that she was able to survive my assault on the Strauss family and use Take Over?"_

"Yes, only Mira and Mistine can summon demons but only if they have certain bonds with them not just contract wise."

"_What else is there? The Strauss family hunted us for so many years and when Layuna 'died' from childbirth I put an end to that family but only Mirajane and her younger siblings survived and fled."_

"I am aware of that. To answer your question, that bond is called family. Just like a tree we may grow in different placed but we all share the same roots."

"_Why do you care for that girl so much?"_

Reiyanna stood up and dragged Zodara behind her. Layuna followed along and looked at her mother.

"_Don't worry, Mother. You all will be told everything you need to know."_

"_Everything?"_

They soon found the others and it took a while for them to keep them from fighting. When Layuna saw Mistine and Reinyx she went to them. At first Mistine hid behind Reinyx and Layuna couldn't blame her. Layuna hugged Reinyx tightly.

"_I can't believe how much you two have grown."_

Reinyx was trying her best not to cry.

"**Sister...I missed you...don't leave again."**

Layuna smiled at her.

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

Layuna looked down at Mistine and crouched down to meet her.

"_Are you ready to hug me now, Misty?"_

Mistine looked at her then took a step forward and touched Layuna's face. She was looking deep in her eyes and Layuna pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly.

"_You've grown up so much."_

Satan Soul was pulled into a headlock by Reiyanna who was smiling at her.

"I see you have grown up as well, my little rascal."

Satan Soul was trying to break free from her mother.

"_**I should've prepared for this."**_

Halphas was also pulled into a headlock as well but she broke free from it and tackled her mother and younger sister to the ground. Sitri smiled at her family then she was pulled into a headlock and was given a noogie by her mother.

Mira smiled at the families that were reuniting then she, Lucy and Levy were about to leave. Before they left Mira felt a hand grab her wrist and she looked behind her to see that Reiyanna was the one who grabbed her wrist.

"Your Highness..."

Reiyanna smiled at her.

"You don't need to call me that."

Reiyanna caressed Mira's head then brought her head to hers. Everyone was watching as Reiyanna was showing affection to Mira.

"I'm so proud of you Mira."

Mira smiled and Reiyanna contined.

"I'm so happy to see that all five of my daughters are grown and well."

Everyone but Reiyanna and Layuna yelled.

"WHAT?!"

Reiyanna laughed at the reaction she got then Satan Soul went to her.

_**"Mother, what do you mean all five, there's four of us."**_

Reiyanna brought Satan Soul into a head lock while sweetly smiling.

"Mirajane is your half sister. She and Reinyx are twins but Reinyx picked up on demon genes more than here and when a demon child is born in the human world that puts them at major risk so I had her to go back in the demon world without saying anything. Afterwards I came back to check if Mira was okay and she was. Mira was half human half demon but then her uncle tried to harm her to get her power and I wouldn't let him anywhere near her."

She lowered her head then continued.

"As time went on I had to be extremely careful but the Strauss family got divided in half and the half I was on was with Mira's father. It was a deal her father made with the Demon King, your father at the time. Your father wanted to try something with the humans we met and he thought it would be a good idea so that's how Take Over magic began. When Mira was a toddler that's when I saw that she was getting sick and the only way to save her was to seal myself into her. I agreed to it but before I sealed myself away I left to see you three one last time then I left to the Human world and sealed myslef into Mira giving her the power to use Demon Take Over."

Reinyx looked at her mother.

"What about Mistine?"

"The only other demon who knew about all of this was Layuna. She was rather amazed at the power that I created and we talked about it. She was the only one who knew that Mira was my daughter and that Reinyx was her twin sister. I asked her if she would look after Mira and she agreed to it. When Reinyx was in her early teens Layuna was asked to go to one of the Strauss family members and try to have another child that would be half human and half demon. I did tell her ahead of time what the chances would be of doing that and for the demon mother to seal herself in her child in case of the child getting sick."

Layuna nodded.

"_We knew that a war would break out if we didn't do something so we sealed ourselves into our daughters that were here in the human world then soon learned that the Entire Strauss Family was wiped out. Along with that only four children survived. Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna and Mistine, they are the last of their family."_

Mira looked at Reiyanna.

"So does that mean Elfman and Lisanna are my younger half siblings?"

"Yes."

Mira looked like she was about to cry but was pulled into a hug.

"We will tell them."

Mira looked at the ground.

"I wonder how they are going to take this."


	9. Chapter 9

When they all arrived back at Fairy Tail Elfman and Lisanna both greeted Mira with bear hugs but the moment they saw Satan Soul and the other demons they panicked. It took about an hour for Mira to calm her younger siblings down. She then explained everything to them in hopes of them to under standing everything that she said. She told them how they were her half siblings and that she was also the younger half sister of her demon forms. She even told them that the most shocking of it was her mother was the Demon Queen and Reinyx was her twin older sister.

After taking in all of the information there was a long pause then Mira looked away with a sad smile.

"I wouldn't blame you if you avoided me after hearing this."

Lisanna didn't look surprise then Elfman looked at the demons.

"A real man will never leave his family alone."

Lisanna smiled.

"Mira, we still love you and you're still our older sister demon or not."

Mira looked at them with tears forming down her cheeks.

"Elfman...Lisanna..."

The next thing Elfman and Lisanna knew theyw ere getting a major bone crushing hug from a tears of joy happy Mira.

Mistine was hanging onto Reinyx but was picked up. She wrapped her arms around Reinyx and looked at the others.

"Did anyone else hear a loud snapping sound?"

All the demons nodded then after the hug Elfman and Lisanna looked at the demons. Elfman went over to them and had Mistine sitting on his shoulders.

"Now our family is even bigger than it was before."

Mistine got down but was being hugged by Mira next but Mira didn't snap her like a twig. Reinyx on the other hand had her arms folded looking away from them.

"**This is going to be new for us."**

She looked at Mira then frowned a little.

"**I still don't see how we're twins. We look nothing alike."**

Elfman blinked.

"So Satan Soul, Halphas, and Sitri are our older step sisters?'

Lisanna nodded smiling then Satan Soul had a smile on her face. It was one that made Elfman have shivers down his spine.

"_**Little brother, I have score to settle with you."**_

Elfman looked at her nervously.

"A-A-About what?"

"_**The whole' Evergreen and I are getting married.' That was a dirty trick that I suffered from."**_

Everyone looked at Elfman then Mira had a sweet smile.

"Elfman, you might want to run."

With out missing a beat Elfman turned into Beast Soul and took off for the hills with Satan Soul chasing after him. Everyone else was in surprise then they headed back to the guild. Lucky for them it wasn't full and most of the members have gone home. Lisanna looked over a Mistine and smiled.

"Aw, Mistine looks so cute when she's sleeping."

Reinyx looked at the sleeping Mistine who was riding on her back with her head on her shoulder.

"**She is cute."**

Reinyx kissed Mistine on the side of her head then Layuna smiled.

"_Reinyx you were never the touchy feely type."_

Reinyx looked at Mistine

"**Minty is an exception."**

Reinyx took Mistine off her back and sat down leaning back against a wall. She had Mistine to lay in between her legs and her head was tucked under her chin.

"**When I first allowed Mistine to sleep on me she cuddled up to me like a kitten with a cat."**

Layuna smiled.

"_So did you. I had you sleeping on the same way. There were times when you took a nap you would place on my hip so I wouldn't go anywhere."_

Reinyx closed her eyes smirking.

"**Whatever goes around, comes around. Misty would also hug onto my tail as if it were a teddy bear."**

Everyone cooed then Reinyx closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Layuna went to them and joined Reinyx. She brought Reinyx to her so that her head was on her shoulder.

"_Sleep well, you two."_

Reiyanna smiled then got ready to sleep. Sitri and Halphas were on either side of her and they were fast asleep.

Mirajand was her younger siblings and she smiled at everyone but then she noticed that Satan Soul wasn't with anyone. Mirajane left the guild to go outside, she saw Satan Soul sitting alone and went to her.

"Are you okay?"

Satan Soul lowered her head closing her eyes.

"_**It's just that, this whole time I have been with you without realizing that you were my younger sister."**_

Mira sat next to her smiling.

"It's fine, I understand."

"_**It's so much to take in."**_

Mira looked at her.

"It is but it still happened."

The next thing Mira knew Satan Soul had tackled her to the ground and was on top of her.

"What is it?"

Satan Soul leaned closer and kissed Mira on the forehead then lowered her head to rest on her.

Mira smiled then rubbed her back.

"Thank you for being my sister."

"_**I should be thanking you."**_

Mira giggled and went to sleep with Satan Soul on top of her.

Th next day everyone in the guild was at least informed about Mira having more sisters than they thought but she didn't tell them how. Lucy and Wendy were shaking in their seats as they saw Satan Soul and Reinyx arguing.

Halphas and Erza were training and Sitri was holding Asuka who was playing with her. Mistine was with Lisanna and Elfman and they were watching the demon sisters argue.

Satan Soul glared at Reinyx.

"_**You got a problem?"**_

Reinyx glared back.

"**Yeah, I got a problem with your face!"**

They were about to fight but Reiyanna broke the fight and had both of them in a head lock. They failed to see that it was Reiyanna and thought it was Sitri. Both of the young demons punched the demon who stopped them then everyone in the guild gasped.

"_**Reinyx, Satan Soul..."**_

They both looked behind them to see all the other demons shielding everyone in the guild. When they saw that Sitri was away from them Satan Soul blinked.

"_**Wait a second, if Sitri's over there."**_

"**Who did we hit?"**

They both looked behind them and froze when they saw Reiyanna glaring deathly at them with lava colored aura surrounding her.

"You two, outside now."

Reinyx and Satan were hugging onto each other looking like they were about to cry but they took off for the hills with their mother chasing them.

Sitri shook her head and Halphas went to Mistina and picked her up. Mistine looked at her.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Haplphas smiled at her.

"**She will have some mental scaring but she'll be fine."**

Mira looked at Sitri.

"So that's how Mother is when she's angry?"

Sitri patted Mira's head.

"_**You won't have to worry too much about it."**_

Screams could be heard from the hills and Mistine looked at Halphas.

"Mentally scarred?"

Halphas looked at her.

"**That and physically injured."**

Everyone went back to what they were doing.


End file.
